


There's someone else

by theadventuresofmimiandandi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventuresofmimiandandi/pseuds/theadventuresofmimiandandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For any Stiles fans, some Stiles fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's someone else

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Stiles fangirls, pretend you're Andi ;) Enjoy!

“Prom is finally here,” Scott told Stiles as they stood staring at Lydia and Allison across the hall.

“Yeah,” Stiles said looking at Lydia.

“You are going to ask her right?” Scott asked Stiles already knowing the answer.

“I mean you dreamt about this your whole life didn’t you?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Whole life is a bit dramatic don’t you think?” Stiles asked.

“Being in love with a girl your entire life is dramatic,” Scott said bluntly.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

“Exactly,” Scott said smirking at Stiles. Stiles didn’t say anything for a while which puzzled Scott.

“Wait,” Scott said not believing what he was seeing.

“What?” Stiles asked him innocently.

“You’re not actually sure if she’s the one you’re going to ask,” Scott said.

“No,” Stiles said unconvincingly.

“Yeah! You aren’t!” Scott exclaimed, “I cannot believe this!”

“That’s not true,” Stiles said.

“Really?” Scott says, “Fine, then go ask her out, right now.”

“I-,”  Stiles said, “Can’t.”

“Exactly,” Scott said amusingly, “I know why you know.”

“Leave it ok?” Stiles said not happy his friend was finding this funny.

“You have feelings for _her_ don’t you?” Scott said with a knowing smile.

“No,” Stiles said flustered.

“I had my suspicions but I guess you confirmed it now,” Scott said.

“I don’t have feelings for her,” Stiles stubbornly.

“For who?” Andi asked the two of them as Scott smiled.

“No one,” Stiles said a little too quickly.

“Well I’m going to head to class but Stiles you should tell Andi what you were going to tell me,” Scott said with a shrewd smile as he walked to class.

“Whaaaaat?” Stiles said shocked as he dragged the word.

“What did you want to tell me?” Andi asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Stiles said avoiding eye contact.

Andi simply looked at him and raised her eyebrows but Stiles stayed silent.

“Hey look, it’s Lydia,” Andi said looking at Lydia from across the hall, “You’re going to ask her to prom right?” Andi asked.

“ I don’t-,” Stiles said pausing “I don’t know.”

“But you’ve loved her since you were born,” Andi said.

“Why are you and Scott so dramatic?” Stiles asked.

“Because you’re dramatic,” Andi replied in an obvious tone.

“But seriously, you’ve loved her forever,” Andi told him.

“Yeah I know,” Stiles said.

“But?” Andi said knowing there was something Stiles wasn’t telling her.

“Oh my gosh! There’s someone else isn’t there?!” Andi said excitedly, “How do I not know?”

Stiles didn’t say anything.

“Oh come on Stiles, who is it?” Andi asked persistent.

Stiles kept silent.

“Ugh, fine at least tell me what Scott said you wanted to tell me,” Andi said to Stiles.

Stiles looked slowly at her. It didn’t make sense to Andi, Stiles actually seemed nervous.

“Um, well, it was something along the lines of will you go to prom to me?” Stiles said.

 

 


End file.
